


Love Interrupted

by chicafrom3



Category: Lost
Genre: Community: 1sentence, F/M, Grief, Jossed, Post-Canon, Pre-Canon, Reunions, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-05
Updated: 2006-06-05
Packaged: 2017-10-18 03:37:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/184564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chicafrom3/pseuds/chicafrom3





	Love Interrupted

**01\. Comfort**  
When the authorities called off the search and declared Desmond Hume legally "presumed dead", she went out and bought a used copy of _Our Mutual Friend_ and slept with it under her pillow.

 **02\. Kiss**  
If anyone else had kissed her on a first-date-that-wasn't-technically-even-a-date, she would have slapped them, but instead she just kissed him back.

 **03\. Soft**  
The beds in Swan Station are far from soft, so he imagines Penny sleeping curled up around him, and doesn't wake as the alarm goes off and Kelvin resets it again.

 **04\. Pain**  
"Miss Widmore, I regret to inform you that the _Elizabeth_ has lost radio contact and no sign of her or her captain has been found."

 **05\. Potatoes**  
Dharma potato chips are cheap, greasy, and overly salty, but they taste like that night he and Penny spent in New York on a rare holiday.

 **06\. Rain**  
The day they took him to prison, it was raining, and he couldn't tell if she was crying but he knew she was.

 **07\. Chocolate**  
Desmond didn't touch the chocolate bars in the pantry, no matter what, because it felt like indulgence, and he couldn't indulge himself until he knew whether Penny forgave him.

 **08\. Happiness**  
Three years ago, this letter would have made him happy, better than happy, but now it just brings despair, because _it's too damn late—_

 **09\. Telephone**  
There's an accented voice on the other end of the line and she almost can remember the man's name when his words finally process and she realizes there's a chance.

 **10\. Ears**  
Penny never liked to listen to other people until Desmond came along.

 **11\. Name**  
She read _The Odyssey_ and cried for Penelope, left home to think her husband might be dead.

 **12\. Sensual**  
He wipes a tear away from her cheek and it's maybe the most intimate moment she's ever had with someone.

 **13\. Death**  
She wasn't sure if she was a widow, but she felt like one anyway.

 **14\. Sex**  
He tore her clothes accidentally and she spilled the contents of her bag trying to get a condom out, and it was the best night of both their lives to date—until her father found them.

 **15\. Touch**  
When Widmore tells him that Penny's engaged to someone else, he feels like someone socked him in the stomach.

 **16\. Weakness**  
He looks at the young mother, full of fire and anger, and knows that dreaming has always been his great weakness.

 **17\. Tears**  
Three years have passed and she can't cry anymore, but she's still searching.

 **18\. Speed**  
The Elizabeth made excellent time, and he knew, he knew that he would win the race.

 **19\. Wind**  
Wind can be a sailor's best friend, but in the middle of a storm on the high seas with just one man for a crew, it can also be your worst enemy.

 **20\. Freedom**  
The day of Charles Widmore's funeral, Penny stood beside his grave and didn't know what to do, now that she could do anything.

 **21\. Life**  
He had always believed in miracles, but the doctor from the stadium in Los Angeles turning up here in the middle of nowhere, that was a bit much, wasn't it?

 **22\. Jealousy**  
When he asked her when her wedding was, he had to fight back a wave of jealousy and rage so intense he wanted to break something, break _everything_.

 **23\. Hands**  
Desmond's typed in the stupid code so many times that his hands have stopped meaning anything to him.

 **24\. Taste**  
He kept himself sane in prison by remembering the exact way she tasted when he kissed her.

 **25\. Devotion**  
The girl introduced herself as Claire and the baby in her arms as Aaron; gave Penny a hug and said, "I've never seen a man so devoted to a woman as Desmond is to you."

 **26\. Forever**  
When they finally got married she told him that forever wouldn't be long enough, and he kissed her.

 **27\. Blood**  
She dreams of blood in the water and wakes up terrified, convinced that he really is dead and that she's just deluding herself by searching for him.

 **28\. Sickness**  
He believes Kelvin when the older man talks of an unspecified sickness; injects himself with the vaccine every nine days for three years, even after he's finally been outside and seen that Kelvin doesn't believe in it himself.

 **29\. Melody**  
Old '70s rock had started haunting his dreams, but he couldn't stop playing the records; he needed at least an illusion of another human voice.

 **30\. Star**  
Penny's best mate Anna told her that she and Des were star-crossed lovers and she laughed; ten years later, searching the ends of the Earth for a wrecked sailboat, she didn't think it was so funny.

 **31\. Home**  
The boxman brings him back down to Swan Station and he hates it, loathes the sight of it, never wants to set foot in it again, but at the same time it's like coming home.

 **32\. Confusion**  
"Why didn't you write to me?" she begged him, because she couldn't understand what could possibly have stopped him from loving her enough to write.

 **33\. Fear**  
Fear was Schrödinger's Cat: Fear was searching for answers and knowing that once she found them, the answers would have to be true: Fear was answering the phone and wondering if the person on the other end would tell her "We found Desmond's boat; he's been dead since the crash", and she would never be able to take that moment away.

 **34\. Lightning/Thunder**  
Lightning and thunder had frightened her since she was a small child, so he skipped two of his final exams to hold her through the storms; he failed out of med school but didn't really care.

 **35\. Bonds**  
"I will wait for you always," she wrote, because she knew that he would understand that the bonds that tied them together could not be severed by mere time.

 **36\. Market**  
He bought the stuffed bunny on impulse two days before the race started because it reminded him of her; he still had it the day he left the Island and asked her to marry him.

 **37\. Technology**  
She's never quite sure whether to curse technology for what has him stranded behind an electromagnetic field that makes him impossible to find, or thank God for the technology that lets her have people all over the world just waiting for a break in the field to place him.

 **38\. Gift**  
With enough money and determination, you can find anyone, and she was lucky, she had the gift of both.

 **39\. Smile**  
Three days after the rescue, he found her smiling and giggling over Aaron with Claire, and it occurred to him to wonder if she wanted to be a mother.

 **40\. Innocence**  
Penny didn't think she'd ever been innocent, really, but she was still shocked at the depths of her father's manipulation.

 **41\. Completion**  
"We're complete enough as a family without kids," she said, then looked around at his fellow Island survivors and added, "And besides, it's not like we'll ever be at a loss for small children, is it?"

 **42\. Clouds**  
The first time they had a fight it was over his decision not to keep trying for a medical degree; the way her face clouded over, he decided to try never to fight with her again.

 **43\. Sky**  
Some days, the only thing that kept him going was the thought that she was still alive somewhere under the same sky he was.

 **44\. Heaven**  
He put the ring on her finger and decided that this was heaven.

 **45\. Hell**  
She tore up the race brochure, threw it at her father, and decided that this was hell.

 **46\. Sun**  
Sun brought Desmond an herbal remedy for his hangover and told him in careful English that drinking yourself to unconsciousness really wasn't the best way to cure despair.

 **47\. Moon**  
For their first 'official' date, he took her for a moonlit stroll along the beach and told her about miracles.

 **48\. Waves**  
Water washed up over the sides of the raft, and it struck him as darkly ironic—no matter what he did, water was going to keep him from leaving this godforsaken lump of rock.

 **49\. Hair**  
Penny didn't say anything to the Oceanic survivors who were trying to thank her; she just buried her hands in Desmond's hair and kissed him as deeply as she could.

 **50\. Supernova**  
"I love you, Penny," he choked out, and turned the key, expecting the world to end; instead, it went supernova, and his own words echoed in his ears before he blacked out.


End file.
